That's What I Like (Samhwi ver)
by thughao4lyf
Summary: Tentang Daehwi yang suka dipeluk dan Samuel yang senang hati membalasnya. Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi. Samhwi. Wanna One. Produce 101.


**Title:**

That's What I Like (Samhwi ver.)

 **Cast:**

Kim Samuel

Lee Daehwi

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Summary:**

Tentang Daehwi yang suka dipeluk dan Samuel yang senang hati membalasnya.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Daehwi tersenyum saat melihat Samuel sedang berselonjor diatas karpet tebal di tengah apartemen mereka. Samuel terlihat tenang menonton tv sambil memakan snack ditangannya. Daehwi langsung menghampiri Samuel dan duduk diantara kaki Samuel yang membuat Samuel otomatis mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang snack.

Samuel tersenyum saat melihat Daehwi yang terduduk diantara sela kakinya. Daehwi selalu saja seperti ini jika Samuel sedang selonjoran diatas karpet dan tentu saja Samuel menyukainya. Karena, ia bisa leluasa memeluk Daehwi dari belakang. Maka dari itu, Samuel menyimpan snack nya dan beralih memeluk Daehwi. Daehwi yang dipeluk seperti itu pun langsung menyamankan posisinya.

"Hyung memakai shampoo baru? Wanginya berbeda." Ucap Samuel saat ia baru saja mencium pucuk kepala Daehwi.

"Eum. Aku bosan dengan wangi shampoo yang lama. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Daehwi menjawab sambil melirik Samuel ke belakang. Samuel tersenyum, lalu menyimpan kepalanya dipundak Daehwi.

"Apapun yang kau pakai, aku selalu menyukainya."

"Ck, gombal."

Daehwi memegang tangan Samuel yang berada diatas perutnya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Samuel." Samuel menoleh saat Daehwi memanggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Peluk aku lebih erat lagi." Samuel tersenyum dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hyung sangat manja hari ini, tau?"

"Habisnya pelukanmu hangat. Aku suka." Ya, Samuel tau. Sangat tau. Daehwi sangat menyukai dipeluk dengan posisi seperti ini. Katanya, mereka bisa melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan bersama. Seperti membaca buku bersama, sampai Daehwi tertidur dipelukan Samuel. Atau bahkan mereka bisa terus tertidur seperti itu sampai keesokan paginya.

"Hyung, kau melupakan sesuatu." Samuel tiba tiba melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Daehwi. Sementara Daehwi hanya menatap Samuel bingung.

"Apa?"

Cup

Samuel mengecup bibir Daehwi lalu tersenyum setelahnya. Sementara Daehwi hanya terdiam karena Samuel menciumnya secara mendadak.

"Morning kiss."

"Kau selalu saja tiba tiba-"

"Tapi kau tau jika posisi kita seperti ini, bukan sekedar mengecup kan?"

"H-hah?"

Samuel langsung memegang tengkuk Daehwi dengan tangan kirinya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang tangan Daehwi. Daehwi hanya diam saat Samuel mulai menciumnya. Sungguh, Samuel itu selalu saja menciumnya secara tiba tiba. Samuel memang paling bisa membuatnya mabuk seperti ini, menciumnya dengan lembut sambil mengusap usap tangannya dan membuatnya pusing dalam artian yang menyenangkan.

Daehwi mulai memejamkan matanya saat Samuel mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Karena terbawa suasana, Daehwi mulai melepaskan tangannya dan mengalungkannya di leher Samuel. Samuel semakin menundukkan kepalanya, dan Daehwi semakin menanggahkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan Samuel kini mulai melingkar sempurna di pinggang Daehwi dan menariknya semakin dekat.

Saat tangan Samuel mulai masuk ke dalam kaus yang dipakai Daehwi, Daehwi langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia mencegah tangan nakal Samuel yang hampir memasuki kaus nya. Sementara Samuel hanya menatapnya memohon.

"Tidak, Muel."

"Ayolah hyung, sekaliiiiii saja ya?" Samuel mempererat pelukannya dan memajukan wajahnya. Sementara Daehwi memegang dada Samuel dan menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Sekali untukmu itu sama saja berkali kali. Pokoknya tidak, Muel."

"Ayolah hyungku sayangku~"

"Aku ada kelas siang ini, sayang. Nanti saja oke?" Daehwi melepaskan kedua tangan Samuel yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan mulai berdiri. Dia melihat Samuel yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Daehwi mulai berjongkok sambil menatap Samuel.

"Aku janji, setelah kelas selesai." Samuel mulai menatap Daehwi sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan bersila kaki dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kalau aku inginnya sekarang?" Daehwi menatap Samuel lalu menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa aku bolos saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

END

HAYOOO MEREKA MAU NGAPAIN /tutupmata/ gimana gimana? Maaf kalo pendek, gak ada feelnya atau aneh huhuuu maafkannㅠㅠ aku baru selesai ngurusin persyaratan buat kuliah /ciaa/ dan baru inget belum bikin TWIL Samhwi ver. Jadi maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan atau apapun itu hehe.

Disini ceritanya si Dae sama Muel udah gede yaaa bukan cimitcimit hihi. Sebenernya tadinya versinya bukan kaya gini, cuman aku fikir fikir lagi versi yang ini lebih gampang dibuatnya hehe.

Oke deh aku bingung mau ngomong apalagi. Pokoknya aku bener bener makasih buat kalian yang udah baca, review, fav danlain sebagainya. Aku seneng banget baca review review kalian, bener bener bikin mood aku naik hihi. Udah deh segitu aja, sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya^^~

THANKYOU #SAMHWIANTIKARAMKARAM

#SAMHWILAGILDRAN

.

.

.

p.s. jangan minta sequel, berbahaya:v


End file.
